


Silent Night

by Piiachu



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21951196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piiachu/pseuds/Piiachu
Summary: No matter how many times Leon tries to escape The Tyrant it always ends in failure. When hope shines in his bright blue eyes, milky white crush it almost immediately. His whole body is numb with pain, earlier he joked around and called this terror filled night a silent one. In a matter of minutes that joke came by and bit him in the ass.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Mr. X | Tyrant T-00
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

Rain hit against his body like small rocks. It honestly made his wounds a bit worse, but the blonde bit his teeth and sucked it up. Throughout this whole night Leon had felt fear and anger mix together to become one of the bullets that he keeps tightly secured in his handgun, however, despite that he never let that bullet fire. Besides, he was saving it for something else - though that something else is unknown - and he was sure it would do damage. Blue eyes gazed almost desperately at the broken ladder that lay on the wet ground. By his weight alone he managed to break it like that. How curious... 

Leon shook his head, switching his trusty flashlight on as he moved forward, noting how the rain outside wasn't enough to dissolve the hungry flames that engulfed the downed helicopter whole. Sometimes... he wonders what caused the metal bird to fall like that, but just like his fear he pushed it away and kept his determination as second in command.

"Funny, if I look into the flames hard enough..." A cough erupted his sentence, pain sprouting in his body like a flower sprouting out of the ground on a sunny day. He almost forgot about the nasty cut on his leg due to a Licker earlier. Despite being blind, the bastard had amazing hearing. With a soft grunt of pain Leon limped towards the lever next to the broken ladder and pulled it, not expecting water to flow right next to him. Maybe there was another lever that he could pull. Perhaps it was nearby?

Despite there being no immediate danger, a sense of dread thumped in Leon's heart - causing the blonde to gulp down on his own saliva. Through the silence, he moved forward. The clanking of boots against metal resonated through the quiet air as he trudged ahead. A sort of knocking filled his ears as he readied his pistol. Whatever was in that small building was certainly hellbent on getting out. He readied his own gun, pushing through the pain.

Once Leon got close to the small building the door exploded open, two zombies appearing in the blonde's gaze. One male and one female. And the scent of rotting flesh tickling Leon's nose. He almost gagged, taking a step back as he aimed his gun. His target was somewhat simple: aim for the legs. He took his shots, watching as spit danced on their rotting chins as they fell to the soaked ground underneath them. A shrill cry of defiance reached his ears. With a soft grunt he pulled the lever next to the small building that the zombies walked out of - the crawling zombies becoming his new target.

_Splat! Splat!_

The gooey mess of blood and brain filled Leon's gaze as he lifted his foot from the crushed heads of the zombies. Somehow... he felt a hint of pride from his actions.

Returning back to the lever next to the broken ladder, Leon pulled it, watching with a soft smile on his face as the water finally doused the flaming helicopter. "There we go. Now the next step is to push the helicopter out of the way I suppose..." He hummed, entering the hallway where the broken helicopter was. However, two things knocked him off guard.

One. Milky white eyes met his as a man dressed in a black leather coat picked up the helicopter like it was nothing. A fedora was sitting neatly on his head, and fear spread through Leon's body like a wildfire. The two stared at each other for a while until the tall man started making a bee line towards him and the blonde man did a 180 turn and ran back into the stinging rain. _"Jesus Christ!"_

Footsteps hurried along the quiet hallway, running past the different enemies in her path. Strange, the enemies didn't seem to want to take a bite out of her neck anyway. Halting her steps, she moved towards the nearest fumbling zombie and stood on her tip toes - waving her hand in front of the undeads face. "E-Eh...?" She squeaked out, watching through curious eyes as the zombie just limped away from her. How curious...

Gold eyes glanced at her surroundings. On her left was a locker of some sorts, and on her right was a office. _"West Office."_ Was printed on the glass of the door in big letters. Despite how her curiosity urged her to enter the West Office two sets of footsteps forced her to continue on. For some odd reason whenever she heard the thunderous footsteps after waking up next to a door she needed to get away from them. Now they're coming back.

She took slow steps forward, hoping that the person who owned those thunderous footsteps don't find her. A door close to her slammed open causing her to flinch. With a shudder she looked over her shoulder, resisting the urge to fall to her knees. So... this was the owner of the thunderous footsteps? A man in a leather coat while donning a fedora? As the man took steps towards her, she shut her eyes tightly and let out a scream.

"What the hell was that?" Leon questioned, glancing into the direction of the which the scream was coming from. Ever since that run in with that man Leon's leg injury seemed to have gotten worse. But if someone else is here and is in trouble, he'll gladly limp through the pain to try and save them. 

_To serve and protect._ \- That was a police officer's duty right? 


	2. Chapter 2

At the sound of the girl's screams, the man took a curious step back. His fedora shielded his eyes from her golden ones though his intentions wasn't to hurt her, something in his mind drove him away from that. Soft footsteps entered his ears as he turned his head, just for his precious fedora to fall off his head with the sound of a gunshot following after. With a snarl he turned to the owner of the gunshot, amusement shining in his milky white eyes as he realized it was the same human from before. Every step he took, the human took a step back. The human's blue eyes flickered to a spot behind him. _"Get out of here!"_ He yelled, as footsteps moved away from them.

One word flashed in the man's eyes. _"Run."_

Without wasting any time Leon turned and ran, narrowly dodging the fist being sent at him by the man dressed in a leather coat. The man looked angrier than before, it was a mistake to try and shoot his hat off. However, he didn't feel any guilt, at least that girl is safe. The blonde man turned, sending the silently raging opponent a cheeky smile. "C'mon big guy, I'm sure you want revenge for me shooting off your hat right?" He questioned slyly, while tapping his foot on the ground beside him. His ruse worked and another punch was aimed in his direction. He narrowly dodged this one as well and ran into the direction of which that girl ran. He at least had to make sure she was okay.

"Aaagh--!" The grunt slipped past Leon's lips as a hand connected to his ankle. He fell to the ground, his nails digging into the tile of the floor below him. Perhaps his ruse worked too much? Adrenaline filled his body as he kicked at his enemy with his good leg, attempting to force him to let go. "Get the fuck off of me!" He growled, his kicking becoming almost desperate. A hum of confusion escaped the man's lips as he tilted his head, ripping Leon off of the floor and holding him up in the air upside down.

The blonde groaned of discomfort, wincing at the pain sprouting from his fingertips. His blue eyes glared at milky white. "Well if you're going to kill me, torture me or something... at least tell me your name." He huffed, yelling once the man in the leather coat slung him over his shoulder and slammed the door to the West Office open and walked inside. A zombie shuffled forward, hands outstretched towards Leon - its mouth open as it awaited this chance to get a fresh new treat. Where this guy taking him anyway? 

Within an instant the zombie was pushed back, its body connecting to the wall behind it. Leon was beyond confused. Was this guy helping him? Or trying to kill him? "W-Wait! What about that girl? I need to make sure she's okay!" He cried, punching leather with all his strength. However, no matter what he did - the grip on his waist didn't loosen. The blonde's body began to ache severely. Perhaps it was okay to close his eyes for a little while...

Her eyes fluttered open and a cough escaped her lips. Why did her body hurt so much? 

"Hey, it's good to know you're okay."

Gold eyes turned to her side. Blonde hair and blue eyes locked with her eyes as a smile painted his lips. "Mr.X here told me your name. It's nice to meet you Camilla, I'm Leon." 

With a soft squeak, Camilla's hand turned into a fist as she punched Mr.X's arm, causing him to left out an amused huff. Leon couldn't help but giggle slightly. "Y'know, now that I think about it I think Mr.X is a cute name."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really didn't like how this chapter turned out, so I simply remade it.


	3. Chapter 3

Mr.X let out another amused huff as the child's fist connected to his shoulder. Even the human named Leon laughed at that action, causing the child to blush of embarrassment. "Hey Mr.X?" Leon asked, the man in question turned his head to look at him. He watched through milky eyes as Leon sat up, moving so his legs swung over the side of the bed. "Do you think you could help me?" Two sets of eyes stared at him curiously, though they were going to try and help the blonde human regardless. There was no need for the two of them to think it over as the both of them smiled and nodded.

Leon gasped, a smile tickling his lips as he leaned forward, giving Mr.X a bear hug (to the best of his ability). "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He thanked quickly and happily, his blue eyes gazing at the quiet child in front of him. "And don't worry Camilla, the two of us will protect you." He reassured, Camilla smiling thankfully. 

With a chuckle Mr.X stood up, his two companions hopping to their own feet. Leon's hand got a grip on his leather one, holding it tightly as if he would lose a grip and lose sight on him. Camila was on the other side, a arm snaked around his as she rested her head on it. Mr.X almost let out a proud purr. Though he could only say one thing when the three of them exited the room and continue their journey onwards. _"Mess with these two and suffer the consequences."_

Once Leon heard that sentence come out of the Tyrant's mouth, he stifled a laugh escaping his parted lips. Ever since the blonde met him, he felt a strange connection to him. He seemed so possessive of both of them, with him a little bit more. As the zombies outside thrust their hands in between the wooden boards Leon readied his handgun, his hand sitting on the trigger in wait. The blonde huffed, leading his companions into the Main hall. It was quiet when Leon first left this hall, and it appears that it still is. Except for the sound of the groans and wails of a zombie. The blonde mentally winced... it couldn't be...

"Marvin?" He questioned, the shuffling of feet turning in his direction. A blue shirt torn and matted with fresh blood, spit dripping down his chin. Marvin had turned while Leon was in the parking lot. Mr.X noticed the blonde's discomfort and placed a reassuring hand on his chest, pushing him back. "W-Wait..." Leon stuttered, getting a grip on the Tyrant's arm. He was afraid of what he would do and it seemed to reach Camilla as she tugged on his other arm.

The mighty Tyrant stared down at them, scanning them as they looked up at him with pleading eyes. He sighed backing off. If he was going to act like a mother to these two then he ought to at least back down for them both. A grumble sound erupted from his chest as he looked away in time for Leon to grab his shotgun. 

The blonde took a step forward, gold and milky white eyes watching him curiously. "Sorry Marvin... I'll put an end to this I promise."

In silence, Leon aimed his shotgun, and...

_Boom!_

He figured out it was the easiest way to kill zombies during his adventure. Parts of Marvin's brain splattered upon the floor as his head exploded open due to the power in the shotgun shell. The blonde turned away as his body fell to the ground. His mood was solemn, however both Camilla and Mr.X had a different set of ideas.

First it was the might Tyrant, who scooped Leon off his feet and nuzzled the crook of his neck with a warm purr. Then it was the girl with gold eyes. With a frustrated look on in her eyes, she snapped her fingers and parted her lips to yell. "BOOM!"

Leon turned to look at her. "Did... you finally manage to say a word?" A nod answered his question. "I'm proud of you! Though it's odd that you picked the noise of a shotgun being fired for your special occasion." He muttered. It's safe to say it now, the blonde couldn't be sad around these two.


	4. Chapter 4

"You can put me down now big guy," Leon muttered, his cheek being pushed into the titans chest. This type of affection was slightly odd for him, and it became slightly intoxicating once the quiet girl with gold eyes held onto his hand once T-00 set him down on his feet. She was so precious in two sets of eyes, and Leon almost forgot about his fears as he pulled her along. Heavy footsteps followed behind the blonde, noting him to not forget about their strong guardian. Strong and affectionate at the same time.

Moving past the Reception desk Leon looked at his guardian from over his shoulder. "Do you mind keeping the way clear for the two of us while we go and get this thing we need?" He questioned, not expecting for the mighty Tyrant to kneel down and nuzzle his cheek and give Camilla a head pat before slamming the door to the open hall and stomping inside. The blonde huffed, shaking his head as he placed a hand on his hip. "Why did I even ask...? He'll do it anyway, he's such a mom." He mumbled, Camilla giggling quietly from beside him.

The blonde let out a chuckle himself, perhaps to lighten up the mood he would occasionally tell the three of them jokes? Yeah, that sounded like a plan. There were multiple stomps and screeches of pain erupting from the hall in front of them and Leon knew the screeching belonged to the blind bastards that had amazing hearing. As the screeches and stomps stopped, a huff reached Leon's ears and he pushed the door open cautiously. 

Camilla moved forward, her gold eyes locking onto Mr.X's frame as he turned, a limp zombie in his right hand. "Are those skinless bastards go-"

"Mom!" The girl cried, running forward into the quiet hallway to reach the mighty Tyrant. Leon grunted quickly, biting his bottom lip as he drew his gun and moved into the hall - closing the door quietly behind him. Camilla hugged Mr.X's leg just as he threw the limp zombie's body to the side without much effort.

Blue eyes looked around as he relaxed, forcing himself to put his trusty handgun Matilda away into its holster as he swapped it out for a jeweled green club key in his pocket. "Seems like you killed every undead thing in this hall," He commented, turning the key in the lock and pushing the unlocked door open. "Thanks mom."

Mr.X rolled his eyes, letting out a quiet chuff of laughter as Leon retreated to get the item he was looking for. The item turned out to be a jack, which is supposed to be used in the library. Once he used that he would be able to finally get into the clock tower - then he would get the other part he needed to open Ben's cell. Poor guy... how he died was the worst way in Leon's mind.

The cold air swept through her as she shivered.

It wasn't extremely cold. Or maybe it was just cold to her? She seemed to be sensitive to weather like this.

She hugged herself in an attempt to keep warm, but it seemed like nothing appeared to be working. Her gold eyes watched as Leon fumbled with the electrical wires to the cell he needed to get in, a smile tickling her lips as the blonde finally figured out the solution.

Suddenly, her world turned dark. "Eh!?" She squeaked, holding her hands out in front of her as she ran around in an attempt to get whatever was on her head off.

There was a slight hum. "Aww, Cami- C-Cami calm down...! What's on your head isn't gonna hurt you!" Leon shouted, trying to get the item on the girl's head away from her eyes. As she finally calmed down, the item was moved up, revealed to be Mr.X's hat. The mighty Tyrant howled with laughter, just as both Leon and Camilla punched his arms.

"Now that we have this keycard we can-" The sound of unlocked cells and zombie shrieks filled their ears as Camila held onto Leon's hand for comfort. Milky white eyes fixed into a glare as the undead shuffled closer. The blonde sucked in a breath he didn't know he was holding. "It's okay, we'll get through this. I promise."


End file.
